A Sunday Kind of Love
by wallofcrazy
Summary: Lena is about to start what will be one of the busiest weeks of her career. Kara makes sure her wife is well taken care of. OR Little things Kara does to show Lena she's there for her, always. OR Lena doesn't know how she would have made it through that week if it wasn't for Kara.


**I don't even know what this is, really. Truth is, I was listening to Etta James' "A Sunday Kind of Love" when I had the idea to write something cute and short about Kara doing little things to make Lena's week bearable and then this happened.**

 **Be aware English is not my first language, and I apologize for the errors you will find.**

* * *

Lena Luthor is a busy woman, that is no new information to anyone who has ever met her or heard about her. But the week she is about to start is bound to be one of her busiest yet, with the merging of L-Corp and a Chinese company, which due to the partnering, it's opening a new headquarter in the United States, or to be more precise, in National City. It was going to be a week where she would barely have any time to sleep, eat, or go home to be with her wife. It was going to be a week where she would spend too much time going from one meeting to another, a week of her showing the new associates around her company and labs. A week full of phone conferences and work around the clock seeing as she would be basically living in two time zones, sometimes three, for the duration of the merger transaction.

The week has barely started, and Lena couldn't wait for it to be over. She knows the unifying of the companies is a great move, not only financially, but in the good that would come out of it with the access to new research and the developing of technologies of both companies combined. However, it doesn't mean that she isn't dreading the process of getting to that place and the toll it would take on her physically and emotionally, if her previous experiences on the matter are anything to go by.

One thing, or person, Lena didn't have on those prior times, is Kara Danvers. Her lovely, beautiful, caring, brave, attentive, understanding wife. They have been married for the past four months now and Lena has never been happier or more grateful to have someone like Kara in her life. She has never been more grateful for the chance to be a constant in Kara's life, to be someone allowed to love Kara, and to be loved right back with the same fervor, adoration, and commitment.

So it doesn't come as a surprise when upon arriving at her office on the Monday morning that would kick off her outrageously busy week, Lena finds an arrangement of colorful tulips and a card that says:

 _I'm sure the smile you have on your face now is brighter than the yellow Sun._

 _You got this._

 _I love you always._

 _-K._

That, Lena would find out, was only the first of many Kara-like gestures of support, love and thoughtfulness she would be on the receiving end throughout the week.

* * *

 _Please try and take a nap?_

 _-K._

It's what is written in the elegantly messy writing of her wife in the note Lena finds on Tuesday afternoon after an entire morning of meetings. Along with the note is Lena's favorite fleece blanket which she uses to cover herself when she's lounging on the couch at home. The item is folded with a new sleeping mask resting on top of it. Another attentive gesture from Kara, since she knows Lena needs to be deprived of light in order to fall asleep during the day. Lena didn't get home until past eleven the night before, and by six thirty that morning she was already in her car on her way to work.

 _I was hoping we would have dinner together, but I was called to work._

 _I hope you enjoy this meal for the both of us._

 _It's from our favorite bistro in Ibiza._

 _-K._

That is the note Lena finds on their dinner table when she gets home on what turned out to be another ridiculously late night. She is drained, can barely function, and all she wants is to fall into bed and sleep for the four hours she would be allowed to close her eyes for that night, but Kara had flown all the way to another continent just so she would make sure Lena would eat. She knew Lena couldn't resist that delicious paella they had a few times in one of their getaway trips while they were still dating. At that thought, Lena can feel her chest expanding with even more love for that selfless loving woman and her kind nature.

* * *

On Wednesday morning, Kara stirs as Lena leaves a ghost of a kiss on her wife's lips. "Don't get up, it's too early. I'm heading to work, but I didn't want to go before saying thank you for dinner last night," and then the mattress goes back to its normal form indicating Lena has left.

That afternoon, when Lena enters her office, she spots a box of pastries on her coffee table.

 _A few months ago I went to Paris with this gorgeous woman just so she could prove to me that actual Parisian pastries are the best ones I would ever taste and that everything else can't even be put in the same category. She was right._

 _-K._

Lena can't help the smile that adorns her face at that, remembering their argument months ago when Kara had said that, _"Every pastry is delicious, Lena, you can't convince me otherwise."_ So Lena called for the jet to be prepared and then they had flown to Paris that night so she could prove a point.

Lena shoots her wife a quick text saying "I love you," and then grabs the box of baked treats and walks towards her desk for the next phone call on the list. The smile never leaves her face for the next several hours.

* * *

Thursday morning finds Lena and a still on her Super suit Kara on Lena's office couch all tangled up with the blanket Kara had brought a few days ago draped over their legs. Lena hadn't gone home the night before, she doesn't even remember having fallen asleep. To be honest, the last thing she remembers is sitting on the couch to go over a few contracts and the next thing she knows it's morning and her hands are clutching at her wife's cape.

Lena stays there, enjoying the weight of her wife half on top of her, the soothing huffs of breath she can feel on her neck every time Kara exhales. She knows it won't take long for Kara to rise from slumber, as she's come to learn ever since they started sharing a bed, a couch or any surface they fell asleep on, really. When they are cuddled like this, it only takes Kara a few seconds to notice the change of pattern in Lena's heartbeat and breathing for her to be pulled out of sleep. It never fails.

"Mhhmm, what time is it?" Kara asks interrupting Lena's musings.

"Too early," Lena says as she traces Kara's back up and down softly.

"What time is your first meeting today?" Kara says after a couple of minutes.

"Seven thirty. I still have to go home to grab a change of clothes though, since I didn't plan on falling asleep here last night." Lena realizes, her tone showing how tired she is still.

"Already done, love."

At that Lena lifts Kara's head a little so she can look at her, "You brought me clothes last night?" She asks with her trademark eyebrows lift, her eyes reflecting a relieved look.

"I finished my rounds around midnight and saw that the lights were still on when I flew by, so I came here and spotted you passed out on the couch. I went home, grabbed a few things and came back. If I had woke you up chances are you would have worked well into the night and you clearly needed to rest. You didn't even stir when I climbed in and joined you here," Kara elaborates and kisses under Lena's jaw delicately.

"You're amazing. I honestly don't know how I would survive this week if it wasn't for you," Lena confesses as she pulls Kara closer to her.

They fall back asleep for an hour before an apologetic Jess wakes them up by saying Lena has only thirty minutes before her first conference call.

When Lena gets back a couple of hours later, there is a cup of coffee and a still warm French toast on her desk accompanied by a note

 _Caffeine will only take you so far._

 _I love you._

 _-K._

That afternoon, Lena returns from a lunch meeting to a tupperware containing a piece of apple pie sitting on her desk. Something Kara has learned is one of Lena's weaknesses, something she would allow herself to indulge in occasionally.

 _I didn't bake it._

 _It's from your favorite place._

 _-K._

Lena snorts at what was written in the note. When Kara finds out Lena loves apple pie, she makes it her mission to learn how to bake it. Dozens of recipes and disastrous attempts later, she concedes that the ability to bake isn't in her Kryptonian genes.

* * *

On Friday, they only see each other briefly for a quick bite at the office. Kara brings take out and they eat out of the containers, cuddling into one another.

That night, they quickly speak on the phone and that's it. A few of the Chinese shareholders who didn't manage to come earlier in the week decided to fly in for the weekend and Lena is summoned to dinner with them, and Kara has some Super emergency she needs to take care of. When Kara gets home, Lena is out cold for the night.

* * *

On Saturday morning, when Lena's alarm phone goes off, she almost bursts into tears. She is just so worn-out even after having slept for a solid six hours. Her muscles are tense, she has a head ache that has been her constant companion for the past three days and it's getting harder to conceal the dark circles under her eyes. All she wants is to stay curled up around her wife and sleep the day away, but alas, this is not something she has in her schedule for the day. She has a breakfast meeting with her CFO, a few of the new associates, and the engineer they have hired to build the new building, and after breakfast, they would be going to the construction site to walk through the place. Then she has to go back to the L-Corp headquarters and make a few calls and go over a few contracts from business that have nothing to do with the merge, but are just as important. At six, she would meet with the company's lawyer so she could sign some documents.

Lena is so drained she feels like she has no control over her emotions anymore. It's almost six pm and she doesn't know how she's going to make it through this next meeting. The deeper breaths she's been taking throughout the day aren't working anymore and she can feel an anxiety episode forming its way inside her chest. She just needs to make it through this one last meeting and then she can go home, she tells herself.

"Mrs. Luthor, your next appointment is here. Do you want me to send them in or should I wait until six?" Jess says, interrupting her thoughts.

"Just give me ten minutes, Jess, and you can send them in, please." Lena says with a firmer tone, trying to keep the façade she's not about to crumble from exhaustion.

Lena closes her eyes in an attempt of finding her center, but not one minute later she hears someone coming in. She doesn't open her eyes, though, thinking it was just Jess who had forgotten something, when she hears the melodic sweet voice she's been longing for the entire day, for the entire week, actually, if she is being honest with herself.

"Lee?" Kara says with worry in her tone upon seeing her wife seated with her head thrown back in the headrest, with closed eyes.

"Kara?" Lena responds opening her eyes and finding an invigorating energy coursing through her veins just upon hearing her wife's voice and seeing her. "You are a sight for sore eyes."

"Let's go home," Kara says coming closer to Lena's chair and nudging Lena's knees apart so she could fit between her legs, prompting Lena to envelop her arms around her middle and to rest her cheek against the soft material of Kara's shirt. Kara's arms wrapping around Lena, holding her closer.

"I wish for nothing more, but my six o'clock is already waiting," Lena says feeling defeated.

"No they're not," Kara retorts.

"Jess had just left my office when you came in. I asked her to buy me a few minutes so I could catch my breath before the meeting. I'm so sorry, darling, but it might be another late night for me, depending on how this next meeting goes," Lena explains.

"Since when do you leave your wife waiting?" Kara says in an easy, if not teasing, tone.

"What are you talking about? You know unless I'm already in the middle of a meeting, you can come in at any time," Lena reiterates what's been true ever since they became friends years ago.

"You asked for a few minutes before your next appointment?" Kara says, eyebrows lifting, definitely teasing now, Lena concludes.

"You're my six o'clock?" Lena asks already having caught up on the game her wife has been playing ever since she stepped into the office, relief inundating her body with the prospect of going home and not having to deal with any business anymore for the day, and, hopefully, the weekend.

"Yeah, beautiful. I talked to Jess half an hour ago or so and she said you'd be done by five-ish, since your six o'clock had just called to reschedule the meeting for Monday morning. I asked her if she could keep that information between us for a little while until I got here so I could surprise you and take you home," Kara clarifies as she extricates from Lena and takes a small step back in order to give Lena room to get up.

"Kara Danvers, I love you," Lena says as she gets on her feet and reconnects their bodies.

"I was hoping you'd say that," Kara smiles before joining their lips.

Their driver is already waiting for them when they get to the lobby and it doesn't take Lena even a full minute after entering the car for her to snuggle into Kara and to close her eyes to rest a bit until they get home. The usually ten minutes drive turns into a thirty minutes one due to a recapping of the asphalt that had slowed the traffic down, but you wouldn't hear any of them complaining because both of them were exactly where they wanted to be.

* * *

When they finally make it home, Lena is met with dimmed lights and a set table, her stomach growls just from looking at the arrangements. Food wasn't exactly her priority tonight, but apparently her wife and her rumbling stomach argue that.

They go wash their hands and seat at the table to enjoy their meal.

"It's just something light and easy to digest I made earlier today," Kara says as she exposes the contents of the bowl in front of them. "Chicken pea soup and this fresh bread from that new bakery down the street. Enjoy."

Kara grins at Lena's sigh of approval after tasting the dish, and she dives into her own plate.

Nothing much was said during their meal. They were in a comfortable silence, exchanging glances every now and then, and their unoccupied hands interlocked above the table, thumbs brushing every so often.

Once they finish their second serving, Lena lets out a long sigh, and moves her neck from one side to another trying to alleviate the tension gathered there.

"I have run you a bath before heading to L-Corp. I just have to heat the water a bit and you can relax in there a little before going to bed?" Kara says as she gathers their plates and utensils and walks in the direction of the dishwasher.

"You are my favorite person, have I told you that lately?" Lena says as she gets up from her seat. She goes to Kara and encircles her arms around her wife, "I'll hop in the shower quickly first because I went to that construction site and I need to wash off this dust that managed to get into my hair even with that helmet over it," Lena kisses Kara's shoulder blade and adds, "You'll join me in the tub, right?"

"I'll be there in a bit," Kara speaks as she turns around so she can peck Lena's lips.

* * *

When Kara makes it to their bathroom, Lena is almost finished with her shower. So Kara starts to strip herself down, then she puts her hair in a bun at the top of her head. She goes to the bathtub so she can warm up the water with her heating vision, put some bubble bath into the tub and light the candles she had scattered all over the room earlier that day.

Once Lena emerges from the fogged shower box, she is led by Kara to their roomy bathtub. Kara enters first and extends her hand so Lena can join her. When Lena positions herself between Kara's legs, her back resting against Kara's front, she allows herself to feel the warm water surrounding her and the soft skin of her wife engulfing her in a hug, and at that she lets out the longest exhale, another quota of the stress and tension of the week leaving her body.

Kara rests her chin on her left shoulder and whispers, not wanting to break the serene atmosphere they were immersed in, "I love you," and Lena feels her eyes watering because she feels so loved right now. Ever since becoming friends with Kara, feeling loved has been a constant in her life, Kara had always made sure to show Lena in every way, with every little action or gesture, as mundane as it seems, that she loves Lena, that she's not going anywhere, that she's her forever love. And Lena, Lena who always thought loving someone so deeply and irrevocably was something she would never experience, well, Lena is right there on par with Kara, turning them into a disgusting couple as their family and friends would often call them in a teasing affectionate way.

"I love you, too. So much," Lena says with a cracking voice, managing to convey everything she's grateful for in so few words.

After a few minutes, Lena feels Kara disentangle from her. When she turns back to see what's going on, she spots Kara grabbing a bottle of scented oil and dropping a few dribbles in her palms.

Not long after Lena feels both of Kara's hands at the back of her neck, Kara's thumbs going up and down on her nape, easing the muscles there, and a content moan escapes Lena's lips.

Lena now feels the heels of Kara's hands on both sides of her neck going from the place behind her ears towards her shoulders. Kara's thumbs press into the flesh of her shoulders with every descending motion. After a few of these ministrations she feels Kara starting to shift the attention to her shoulder blades, kneading the muscles there, undoing the knots with the tip of her fingertips. Lena can feel the nubs being undone and every now and then she groans in pleasure when Kara hits a particular tenser spot. A little while later, she feels Kara's hands slide down on her back all the way from her shoulders to her lumbar area applying pressure on the skin with her palms. Kara's thumbs lightly pressuring into her spine and relieving the stress there. At that, Lena's moaning grows louder and more frequent, letting Kara know she's on the right path.

Lena can feel every single one of the muscles Kara touches relaxing more and more with each new ministration, and after a few minutes, a new sensation is added to the mix. Lena starts to feel her breasts grow heavier and her inhalations deepening and another place, in her lower abdomen this time, starts to pleasantly twist every so often. It's not a sensation Lena was expecting to feel when she entered that bathtub and Kara started to massage her, given how tired she feels. And she doesn't think she has the energy for that right now, but her body disagrees and she's not surprised really, since she's always been so responsive to Kara's touches, never needing much in order to be taken to that place where all she needs is to have her body closer and closer to her wife's. That place where every little touch is charged with electricity and her skin has goosebumps adorning it. Just like now, when every inch of her skin craving to be touched. Her relieved moans give place to aroused ones and she bites her lips and throws her head back into Kara's collarbone when she feels Kara's hands encircling her lower abdomen, which means Kara is very much well aware of the change in the responses to the touches Lena has been receiving.

"Darling, I think I'm enjoying this massage a little too much, and I think it would be best if we leave it at this because I really don't have the strength to engage in sex right now," Lena speaks as she tries to keep her breathing under control.

"It's a good thing you don't have to do anything but feel, then," Kara continues with her ministrations, going from the top of Lena's back then all the way down to her lower abdomen. Then going up through her front and stopping just under the curve of her breasts, and repeat. "If it's something you want, that is," Kara adds that last part with a question tone, not wanting to force Lena into something she's not in a mindset to partake in after the draining week she's had, even if her body is responding in an encouraging manner.

"Fuck," Lena breathes as Kara's ministrations get lighter, sending a shiver through her body and her blood to flow directly to her clit and breasts.

"Let's get you out of here, the water is getting cold," Kara says and Lena grabs the hands that's been running through her body for the past thirty minutes and brings them to cup her breasts, making the pair of them groan at the contact. Kara's own nipples grazing at Lena's back increasing the sensations for the both of them.

"No, just, please keep going," Lena finds herself pleading, an orgasm would do wonders to her, and she knew Kara was very aware of that.

"I will finish you off in a bit, beautiful. No teasing, I promise. I just want to get you out of this water before the it gets colder and you become a frozen prune. And it'll be better for you if you're already in bed when you achieve your release. If how sluggish you feel now is any indication." Kara adds the last part with smugness in her tone and a spark in her eyes.

"You wait until I've slept this week off, Mrs. Danvers, and you'll have your pay back for this self-assuredness I detected," Lena retorts to her wife's wit.

"I can't wait. Come here now," Kara says as she extends her hand to help Lena out of the tub.

Kara produces a dry warm towel she super speeds to the laundry room to retrieve from the drying machine and starts to dry Lena's body off with soft touches to her wife's face, neck, chest, back, arms, buttocks, one leg, then the other.

After making sure every spot is dry, Kara throws the towel in the direction of the hamper and starts to kiss pale shins, knees, thighs, hips, belly, the underside of a breast and then the valley between the pair proceeding to do the same action her lips just did on its twin and a tremble runs through Lena's already oversensitive body.

Kara lets go of Lena's breast and goes to her neck where she whispers a "Hold on to me", as she presses her lips to Lena's pulse point there. Lena slings her arms around Kara's neck and feels her feet being hoisted off the ground when one of Kara's arm makes its way to just below her bottom, and the other gives support to her back. Kara leads them to their king bed that had been previously arranged for the night. Without letting go of Lena, she kneels on the mattress and moves to a spot where Lena can rest her upper body and head on the pillows dispersed by the headboard, and with one look at Lena to make sure that that is still something she wants at that moment, Kara joins their lips in a kiss that is all tongue and no inhibition at all, their hands roaming through each other's bodies.

"I feel like this is unfair to you," Lena says when they break the kiss in order to try to regulate the amount of oxygen running through their bloodstreams. Their faces remain close, their noses brushing and their breaths mingling.

"None of that, love," Kara shakes her head before leaning down to peck Lena's lips. "By now you should know that some days we take care of each other, some days I take care of you, and some days you take care of me, and you know how much I enjoy playing all of these roles and their variations. Just let me do this for you, and then you and I will have a blissful night of sleep and we'll see what roles tomorrow have in store for us," Kara reassures Lena.

"I love you," is the only response Lena can think of. Sometimes she wonders if she leans on too much on those three little words, but then she looks at Kara's face when she says it and the look she sees reflected there washes away every worry she could possibly have.

"I love _you_ ," Kara says and Lena, through closed eyelids, can feel as Kara traces her eyebrows with her thumbs. Kara briefly connects their lips again before starting to descend through her wife's body. Lena feels the kisses, suctions, and nibbles on her neck, collarbones, on her breasts, where Kara takes her sweet time with teasing Lena's nipples with her tongue and gentle caresses eliciting whimpers and sighs of pleasure from the woman underneath her.

In the couple of minutes Kara spends paying attention to Lena's upper body, kissing Lena's breast while kneading the other with her hand, Lena feels Kara's right hand sliding down, interchanging touches on Lena's side, inner thighs, hips and ass cheek, before finally cupping Lena's sex making the other woman's hips thrust from the mattress and a louder moan to escape her lips, resulting in Kara's own groan to fill the room at the sensation of being allowed in such a place.

Kara gently slides the heel of her hand into Lena's slit making her thumb softly graze against her wife's clit, which results in Lena pressing her fingers firmly into Kara's scalp loosening her hair a bit out of the bun she had, making whimpering sounds between her loud breaths, her urgency palpable. After making sure Lena is ready, Kara repositions herself on her knees between Lena's thighs and leans over so her upper body is hovering over Lena's torso and then she resumes her previous actions by kissing her way down from Lena's neck to her stomach, through each hip bone and then she descends through Lena's inner thigh until she reaches the knee and then she proceeds to kiss her way up through the other leg, stopping only when her face is just above where the both of them wants it to be the most.

Kara adjusts Lena's legs by opening them up a little further for more room, leaving Lena's knees more apart. Lena's left foot is planted on the bed, her right leg is bent down leaving her knee touching the mattress. Kara leans and drops a feather kiss on Lena's glistening mound and starts to softly kiss around it while Lena has her hands under her pillows clawing at the soft cushion beneath her head not being able to stay still through Kara's ministrations.

Kara nuzzles into Lena's sex making her nose graze on Lena's clit, and upon feeling the direct stimulation on her most sensitive area, Lena lets out a strangled cry of pleasure, her hips getting out of the mattress at their own will.

"What do you want, beautiful?" Kara asks lifting her head to look up in Lena's direction.

"Your mouth," Lena says between deep breaths.

"No fingers?" Kara checks. Lena just shakes her head without lifting it up from the pillows, being able to look at Kara from the reclined position she's settled in. Kara isn't surprised with the answer, she knows Lena still feels a little guilt for feeling like she isn't giving one hundred per cent that night, but that would be a conversation for another time, she wouldn't push Lena now. So Kara just gently brings her lips to Lena's inner thighs and starts to softly suck on the area where thighs meet sex. As she does so, Lena's chest starts to vigorously heave and her hips start to move. Kara places one hand on Lena's thigh in order to contain the movements a little while she keeps her ministrations around her wife's sex. When a pleading "Kara" makes its way to Kara's ears, she brings her lips to Lena's clit and softly starts to circle her tongue around it a few times and then makes her way to Lena's entrance, teasing a bit, tasting her wetness, and lavishing it up to her clit.

Lena withers on the bed, one of her hands is now on Kara's head indicating she needs more pressure while the other tweaks at her own nipple. A breathless litany of _"Kara, Kara, Kara, Kara,"_ leaves her lips.

Sensing Lena still needs a little push over the edge, Kara brings her left hand up and places it above the one Lena has on her own breast increasing now the pressure there. Lena then brings the hand she has on Kara's head to her other breast and starts to squeeze it, her body already trembling on the verge of falling. One more sweep from Lena's clit to her entrance and back, and a few rapid steady flicking motions was all it took for Lena to reach that deliciously unbearable coil in her low stomach when the only option is to let go. So Lena does. With her eyes closing, her body tensing, her torso lifting from the bed as her head thrown back exposing her neck, a silent scream on the back of her throat, her mouth getting incredibly dry, her sex pressing further into Kara's mouth, and her body going limp on the bed, with small spasms running through her frame every few seconds as Kara keeps working with her tongue on soft tender circles on her clit in order to prolong her climax.

Lena takes a few loud deep breaths and guides Kara's mouth away from her now hypersensitive clit as she says, "Come up here, love."

Kara cleans up her chin with her hand and goes up to meet Lena's lips with her own. Upon tasting herself on Kara's lips and feeling their nipples brushing, Lena lets out a sigh and another strong shudder runs through her body, which is still experiencing aftershocks from the intense release she's just had.

Kara rests her head on Lena's clavicle and nuzzles into her neck holding her wife closer to her.

"Thank you," she hears Lena say.

"What are friends for?" Kara says back with a mischievous smile Lena couldn't see but she is sure it's there, to what Lena just snorts.

"Darling," Lena says after a few moments, as she squeezes both sides of Kara's hips, "Straddle my stomach."

"Lee, no. Tonight is not about me, and you're exhausted, even more so now," Kara protests lifting her head so she can look at Lena's face.

"None of that," Kara hears the words she said earlier echoing back to her as Lena starts to prop herself up on the pillows. "I can feel you dripping. I know you won't be able to sleep comfortably if we don't do something about it," Lena reasons.

"You're something else, Mrs. Danvers," Kara says as she extricates herself from Lena in order to comply with her wife's request. As she does so, Kara has a fire in her eyes and a smirk on her face, knowing exactly what it does to Lena, to be called Mrs. Danvers. Hearing Kara calling her Mrs. Danvers would never get old, even after these few months they have been married, she still feels a fluttering in her stomach every time. She has changed her last name to Danvers officially, but in her professional life, she's kept the Luthor surname for business purposes, so the new name is mostly used by Kara in these intimate settings.

Once Kara adjusts herself to the new position, Lena can feel Kara's wetness, her engorged clit pressing into her stomach, and Kara has to close her eyes and take a deep breath in order to will her body to slow down. Lena then takes hold of her wife's arms and brings her down for a heated kiss as she starts kneading Kara's breasts and teasing her nipples with her thumbs and forefingers, not much preamble needed since Kara is already on the verge of coming with not having had sex for several days in addition to all the excitement from the activities of the night.

Kara has both of her hands holding Lena's face keeping their lips connected in passionate, deep kisses. A moan leaves her lips every so often, her hips canting in a slow motion moving smoothly on Lena's stomach. Noticing Kara's need of direct precise stimuli on her sex, Lena then brings her right hand down caressing Kara's side in the process and eliciting goosebumps on her skin. She then strokes the exposed area on Kara's sex and her finger gets covered in the wetness pouring out of her wife. Lena gently touches Kara's clit with her thumb and Kara cries out in pleasure, bringing her lips to Lena's neck and sucking the soft skin there.

"Inside, please," Lena hears Kara say.

Lena prompts Kara to lift her hips a little, and then Lena easily slips two fingers inside her wife who lets out a loud measured exhale that lets Lena know it won't take much or long for her to climax. Without much room or angle to move her fingers in a way that wouldn't let her wrist incapacitated the next day, Kara takes upon herself to move, and so she starts undulating her hips. Lena's fingers filling her just right and hitting that sweet spot inside of her with every thrust of her hips. Lena's thumb presses against her wife's clit with every movement of Kara's hips, her fingers curling inside of Kara every so often, until she feels Kara's hands pressing firmer into her shoulders, her walls tightening around her fingers, not leaving much room for her to move the digits encapsulated inside her wife. It takes just a few more seconds and Lena hears her name coming out of Kara's lips and her wife collapsing on top of her.

A few moments of quietness fall between them where only their breaths are heard, where lazy strokes run through heated skin, where soft brushes of lips are exchanged. After a few minutes, Kara hears Lena's sleepy mumbled "Better now?" to what she can only nod her answer against the body under hers, and soon afterward they finally give in to the most restful sleep they got all week.

The next day, Kara would find out, was a 'thoroughly taking care of each other' kind of day, starting with a good morning wakeup call from Lena's lips between her thighs.

 **Let me know what you thought?**

 **Putting this kind of work out there is really terrifying, so feedback is really appreciated. :)**


End file.
